Perdido no Paraíso
by Crystal Tsukino
Summary: Naraku não sabia se tudo aquilo não passava de um delírio, mas depois de tudo o que acontecera isso já não importava. Ele só queria ter a chance de sentir o calor e a pureza dela, nem que fosse ao menos uma vez, até que nada mais restasse além dos dois e daquele desejo intangível. Enfim, ele estava perdido no paraíso. Songfic baseada na música Lost in Paradise - Evanescence.


**Disclaimer¹:** o anime/mangá Inuyasha não me pertence.  
 **Disclaimer²:** a imagem de capa também não é minha, encontrei no Pinterest e infelizmente desconheço o nome do artista. Todos os créditos a ele/ela!

Olhem só quem veio aqui para postar uma Oneshot Nar/Kik! Nem estou acreditando em mim, não só por ter escrito sobre o casal, mas por ter tido tempo para isso! Hehehehe  
Está curtinha, mas fofa.  
Sempre que escuto Lost in Paradise do Evanescence penso muito no Naraku, acho que a letra tem bastante a ver com os sentimentos dele acerca de Kikyou. Então, escrevi me inspirando nessa música e eu espero que vocês gostem.  
Quem se interessar, estou escrevendo uma Longfic sobre ele também, mas o par é a minha OC (porque gosto mais dela do que a Kikyou, desculpa gente), daí os outros personagens da série também aparecem, tá bem legal por lá. O nome da fanfic é Teia de Mentiras.  
Passado o momento "propaganda", desejo uma boa leitura a todos. Essa aqui é uma fic mais comportada, para todas as idades. **S2**

* * *

 **Capítulo Único - Perdido no Paraíso.**

 _Eu estive acreditando  
Em algo tão distante...  
Como se eu fosse humano_

Os olhos dele abriram devagar, o aroma adocicado adentrou-lhe as narinas de modo a quase entorpecê-lo e a luz do dia resplandecia tão intensa a ponto de fazê-lo estreitar os rubis.

Era tudo tão branco e pacífico ao redor, seu corpo perdia-se entre as flores que dançavam no ritmo da brisa suave. Lírios, claros e puros – contrastando com os tons escuros de roxo naquele traje que há tanto tempo Naraku não usava. Quase esquecera daquela forma perfeitamente humana, completamente monstruosa por dentro porém. Ainda assim, naquele instante em que ele mal se lembrava do que acontecera antes, em seu âmago apenas um desejo palpitava. O passado sangrento soava como um sonho distante, ou melhor, um pesadelo do qual ele acordara.

 _E eu estive negando  
Esse sentimento de desesperança  
Em mim, em mim..._

Sentou-se, pétalas ebúrneas enrolaram em suas longas madeixas noturnas. Olhou para os lados e além de uma densa bruma esbranquiçada enxergou uma silhueta.

 _Todas as promessas que eu fiz  
Apenas para deixá-la mal  
Você acreditou em mim  
Mas eu estou despedaçado_

" _Não é possível, o que ela faz aqui?"_ — ergueu o corpo e caminhou vagaroso, errante, até aquela criatura transcendental. Ela estava de costas, os cabelos soltos sacudiam de leve. Os orbes carminados tremularam e uma das mãos dantes assassinas inclinou-se à representante das flores, os dedos tremiam afoitos por tocá-la, mas temiam... temiam que um único resvalo a fizesse em pó e o deixasse sozinho naquele campo silencioso. Então, ele recolheu a mão e suspirou – esse foi o momento em que a sacerdotisa girou o seu corpo graciosamente e mirou-o profunda, sem que os olhos escuros piscassem.

— Kikyou... — ele sussurrou para depois tornar a mudez. Sentiu o estômago revirar, o coração descompassar e o sangue esquentar dentro das veias.

 _Eu não tenho mais nada  
E tudo o que eu sinto é esse desejo cruel  
_

Sangue? Veias? Estranho... não lembrava de tê-los, não lembrava de sensações de um corpo de carne e osso, o seu costumava ser maleável demais para sentir tudo aquilo, contudo as pernas de Naraku tremiam e a garganta fechava. Pensou que as sensações não se intensificariam mais do que aquilo, então ela o fez paralisar com um sorriso...

 _Estivemos caindo por todo esse tempo  
E agora, eu estou perdido no paraíso_

A antiga guardiã da Joia abriu um sorriso singelo e seus globos quase negros assumiram um lume nunca antes presenciado por ele – ternura. Por que ela o olharia assim, como se lhe desse boas vindas?

— Você chegou... — o timbre sereno entrou pelos ouvidos dele, fazendo-o revirar os olhos levemente.

— Me esperava? — piscou confuso.

— Sim. — e ela ergueu os braços de onde estava, todavia Naraku não soube o que fazer e permaneceu ereto, as mãos rentes ao corpo, enrijecidas.

Pois se ele não tinha a coragem de se aproximar, a jovem miko daria os passos necessários para fechar a distância entre ambos e seus braços gentilmente envolveriam o pescoço dele...

— Por que, Kikyou? Depois de tudo o que eu fiz... — ainda inerte, murmurou sem forças. Uma gama de lembranças perpassou por sua mente, torturando-o. Ele sabia ter ceifado a vida dela duas vezes, sabia também que enquanto ela não fosse sua, não permitiria que vivesse. Assim era ele.

— Está tudo bem... — os dedos pálidos perpassaram pelos fios ondulados à nuca, o rosto apoiado no peito inquieto do hanyou inclinou para cima e ela o fitou outra vez, a mesma estranha serenidade e o mesmo sorriso incoerente a iluminarem a face alva — Nada disso importa mais, Naraku.

 _Por mais que eu queira  
Que o passado não exista  
Ele ainda existe_

" _O que... o que ela está fazendo?"_ — gotículas de suor escorreram pelo canto da face conforme a mocinha se punha na ponta dos pés e seu nariz esbarrava no dele, cruzando os hálitos mornos.

Finalmente, ele sentiu a maciez dos lábios dela sobre os seus, tão leves quanto o toque da fina seda sobre o corpo. Era tudo o que ele sempre quis. Tanto sangue deixaria de se derramar se ela o tivesse beijado ao menos uma vez...

Sua mente, ainda ativa e desconfiada, o alertava mesmo assim. Não poderia ser real, Kikyou jamais estaria tão próxima, ou amigável, não depois de tudo o que ele fez a ela.

 _E por mais que eu queira  
Sentir que pertenço a esse lugar  
Estou tão assustado quanto você_

Então Naraku sentiu o corpo delgado contra o seu, e o coração dela batia acelerado, ansioso, bem como o dele. O cheiro dela era exatamente o mesmo, e disso ele lembrava bem. Os olhos, até então escancarados, se permitiram fechar. A boca relaxou e abriu-se de leve, afagada por tímidos ósculos – um atrás do outro, vagarosos e superficiais – os braços envolveram a cintura da sacerdotisa com alguma cerimônia, depois as mãos subiram pelas costas dela no intuito de sentir melhor o calor que emanava do corpo pequeno. Um suspiro a escapar de Kikyou foi razão ainda maior para que o araneídeo deixasse de ouvir a razão e começasse a se importar menos com o como chegara ali, e como a tinha consigo sabendo que a matara. A língua dele, sedenta há cinquenta anos, adentrou cuidadosa pela boca sacerdotal e enfim encontrou a dela, recolhida. Enlaçaram-se, primeiro devagar, provando-se os gostos do bem e do mal unidos em um só, depois giraram juntas, uma querendo se sobrepor à outra e a esse ponto ele já estava tão entregue a ponto de sequer se importar com o que quer que acontecesse depois.

As mãos dela afagaram o rosto demoníaco, e Kikyou apartou o beijo de súbito. Naraku inclinou o rosto para frente, buscando a boca dela para prosseguir o beijo e talvez fazê-lo durar para sempre, mas a _miko_ roçou as pontas dos dedos nos lábios dele, impedindo-o.

Os olhos dela percorreram cada nuance daquele híbrido perdido, absorvendo a tristeza e o arrependimento dentro do olhar consumido por sangue e paixão. A palma de uma mão afagou a maçã desbotada dele, aquecendo-a. Naraku a cativou entre os dedos com cuidado e a manteve ali por segundos a mais. A outra mão de Kikyou pousou ao peito dele e o acarinhou compassiva, era como se pudesse segurar o coração atormentado em mãos e consolá-lo.

Naraku sentiu a vista arder, rememorou os acontecimentos recentes, um embate que não acabou bem, e de uma hora para a outra pareceu compreender o que se sucedera consigo e o porquê de estar ali. Olhou em volta, admirando cada pequena flor que na verdade representavam apenas uma – a que estava diante de si – e tornou a encará-la num misto de devoção e resignação.

— Finalmente, acabou... — anunciou para si mesmo, conformado e agora sem arrependimentos. Mesmo que uma lágrima escorresse do canto de um olho seu, um sorriso se expandiu em seus lábios trementes — Você sempre foi o meu verdadeiro desejo. — segurou-lhe o queixo delicadamente, fazendo-a corar. A pele dela, diferentemente de quando Naraku a tocou para feri-la, estava quente como a dele. Em verdade, o meio-youkai ardia por dentro. — Eu não sei se você é realmente você... — e ela abriu os lábios, pronta para responder. Dessa vez, foi o antigo bandido queimado a calá-la apertando-a dentro de um abraço urgente — e nem me importa. — complementou — Eu só quero senti-la em meus braços mais um pouco, antes de eu ir... — e seu tom grave, baixo, soou como uma humilde súplica. O que mais ela poderia fazer além de consentir e de se deixar levar?

 _Fuja para longe,  
Fuja para longe  
Um dia não sentiremos mais essa dor  
Leve tudo para longe  
As sombras dentro de você  
Porque elas não me deixarão em paz._

Com os corpos rentes um ao outro, mãos a afagarem costas, cabelos, rostos colados, queixos apoiados em cada ombro, Naraku dedicou um curto instante para refletir sobre a vida que tivera, e sobre as escolhas que o levaram até ali. Apesar de, por muito tempo, ter se recusado a crer na existência de um destino, constatou que no fim das contas o seu sempre estivera traçado, um dia tudo acabaria, sua essência seria apagada da Terra e um dia, conforme seus inimigos padecessem, ninguém mais se lembraria que um dia ele esteve ali. Seu destino era desaparecer para sempre, desde o início, porque ele queria estar onde quer que _ela_ estivesse.  
Apesar de não ter certeza, porém, de que aquilo fosse real e não uma mera miragem, tudo o que ele quis foi embrenhar cada vez mais o nariz nas madeixas com cheiro de lírio. Os lábios roçaram no pescoço da sacerdotisa e notaram o eriçar de sua pele. A respiração pesada, o corpo a tremelicar diante do toque eram tão palpáveis... Naraku derreteu-se de uma vez, enfim.

 _Até que eu não tenha mais nada  
E tudo o que eu sinta seja esse desejo cruel  
Estivemos caindo por todo esse tempo  
E agora, estou perdido no paraíso_

— Não importa que Kikyou você seja, é a _minha_ Kikyou. — sibilou com a boca arrastando-se sobre a orelha dela, então a abraçou com tamanha veemência que a coluna da _miko_ envergou-se para trás e o corpo dele se inclinou por cima. Tendo-a rendida em seu enredo, beijou-a voraz sem dar tempo para que respirasse ou protestasse. Ela retribuiu com ardor recíproco, e os lírios uniram-se numa branquidão só, bem como a luz a cobri-los intensa até que os últimos contornos desaparecessem e restasse apenas o infindável branco do além vida.

" _É tão quente..."_ — o coração de Naraku passou a bater cada vez mais devagar — _"Então é assim que é se sentir em paz"_ — e finalmente ele conseguiu o que tanto queria, mesmo que a Joia não o tivesse proporcionado.

Perdido no Paraíso, ele finalmente descansou.

 _Sozinho, e perdido no paraíso._

 _ **Fim.**_

* * *

E esse é o fim caloroso e confortante que eu gostaria que Naraku pudesse ter, apesar de que - se a Kikyou era a verdadeira ou não - deixo a cargo da conclusão de vocês, leitores. ^_^

Espero que tenham gostado, do fundo do meu coração apaixonado pelo aranhudo!  
Kissus para todos, assim que eu puder trago novidades em Teia de Mentiras (lá é **18+** OHOHO)


End file.
